Genesis Driver
The is the transformation belt for the New Generation Riders. It utilizes powerful artificial Lockseeds known as . Unlike the Sengoku Driver, the Genesis Drivers are not user-locked to its first user and the Genetic Ride Wear undersuits are programmed within the Energy Lockseeds rather than onto the Driver itself. Functionality Like the Sengoku Driver, the Genesis Driver is usually only in its buckle form. If the user wants to use the belt, all they have to do is place it on their waist and the will automatically wrap around their body, fastening the belt. To transform, the user opens the lock on the Energy Lockseed, which causes a dimensional opening into the Helheim Forest to materialize above them and an Armor Part that corresponds to the Energy Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user attaches the Energy Lockseed onto the belt's and closes the lock to secure it into the . Finally, the user pushes the juicer in, which extracts the juice from the Energy Lockseed itself through the and into the glass-like at the bottom, causing the Armor Part to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted, along with its corresponding music (or in the Lemon Energy and Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed's case, its corresponding phrase). Once on the user, the Armor Part materializes the Genetic Ride Wear suit and forms the Arms Helmet head piece. Afterwards, the Armor Part disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldron, with the Sonic Arrow (or in Kurokage Shin's case, the Kagematsu Shin) appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the Armor Part will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. It can be combined with the Sengoku Driver by removing its Rider Indicator and attaching the from the Genesis Driver in its place. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Jimber Armor Part, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Jimber Arms. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Armor Parts to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Jimber Armor Part and fall onto the user as usual. When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in between one and two times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The function can either power up a Rider's Sonic Arrow for a Rider Slash or trigger an alternate finishing attack. *Twice: The function can either enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential, allowing the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms, or temporarily convert the user's Armor Part into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. In case a Genesis Driver (excluding the Core) user decides to betray or go against Ryoma Sengoku, Genesis Drivers have built-in kill switches which, if the trigger is activated in range of the Driver, will cause them to self-destruct. Users (chronological order) *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (I) - one of the original four Genesis Drivers created. After his apparent death in episode 28, it was taken by Mitsuzane. **Confiscated Ryoma Sengoku's second Genesis Driver during the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. *Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke - one of the original four Genesis Drivers created. It possessed additional features not shared by the others, including advanced scanning and analysis software; it also let the user project holograms and become invisible. After his apparent death in episode 43, it was taken by Yoko Minato. **Created another Genesis Driver during the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, which was taken by Takatora after Ryoma's death. *Lock Dealer Sid/Kamen Rider Sigurd (deceased) - one of the original four Genesis Drivers created. In episode 31, it was destroyed by Rosyuo moments prior to Sid's death. *Yoko Minato/Kamen Rider Marika (deceased) - one of the original four Genesis Drivers created. In episode 43, it was one of three to be disabled by Ryoma Sengoku, using a remote control device to short it out and render it useless. **Took Ryoma's original Driver to replace hers after his apparent death. In episode 44, she fell to her death while protecting Kaito from an explosion caused by Zack; the Driver was separated from her at this time and was not seen when Kaito found her body. Its ultimate fate is unknown. *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim - Genesis Core only, taken from Ryoma's original Genesis Driver and given to Kouta by DJ Sagara in episode 15. *Alfred/Kamen Rider Tyrant - Movie only; it was given to Alfred by Ryoma Sengoku so that he could fight as Kamen Rider Tyrant. It is later destroyed along with Alfred (in his Over Lord Inves form) and his Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed when he was subjected to Rider Kick by Baron in Ringo Arms. *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron (temporarily deceased then revived) - acquired from Yoko Minato, acting on behalf of Ryoma Sengoku, in episode 26. In episode 43, it was one of three to be disabled by Ryoma Sengoku, using a remote control device to short it out and render it useless. *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (II) - Took Takatora's in episode 28 in order to impersonate him and defeat Kouta. In episode 43, it was the first of three to be disabled by Ryoma Sengoku, using a remote control device to short it out and render it useless. *Peko/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin - Movie only; as it was a product of the alternate world created by Lapis, it ceased to exist when the world was restored to its original form. Gallery - Combinations= Sengoku Driver + Genesis Core.png|Sengoku Driver combined with the Genesis Core O0720040412832588213.jpg|Sengoku Driver & Genesis Core with the Orange & Lemon Energy Lockseeds in their slots - Finishers= - Duke= Duke LES Step1.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step 1: Illusion attack) Duke LES Step2.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Step 2: Shooting attack) - Marika= Peach Energy slash.png|Peach Energy Squash - Baron= LemonEnergySquash.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Circle slash ver.) LE Squash without Lemon pieces.png|Lemon Energy Squash (Straight slash ver.) Cavalier End by Lemon.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend }} - Destroyed= Sid GD Destroyed.png|Sid's Genesis Driver disintegrating with the Cherry Energy Lockseed Kureshima Brothers GD function down.png|Kureshima brothers' destroyed Genesis Driver KaitoAndYoko GD function down.png|Kaito Kumon & Yoko Minato's destroyed Genesis Drivers }} Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Genesis Driver, as well as the Sonic Arrow and the Energy Lockseeds, is provided by , who is known for his role as Sieg in Kamen Rider Den-O. Amusingly enough, one of Miki's most iconic roles is Lockon Stratos/Dylandy twins from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Notes *Unlike standard Lockseeds which are simply based on fruits, Energy Lockseeds are also based on the fruit's juices, as evidenced by the "Energy" part of the Lockseed and the "SODA" transformation announcement. *Baron and Kurokage are the only Riders that have no further transformation for some suit parts. **Baron: No suit change, excluding the armor's Arms Change. **Kurokage (Shin): No suit or armor change, excluding the weapon upgrade. *In the toy version of the Genesis Driver, when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, the Genesis Driver will announce rather than or placing the regular Lockseeds on Genesis Core to make an unused announcement. This is also used with Matsubokkuri Energy Arms. *In Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!, the Genesis Driver uses a different "Soda!" sound. This is also used with Dragon Energy Arms. *Even though Ryoma and Takatora stated that the prototype Sengoku Driver cannot overpower the completed Genesis Driver, Lockseeds like Suika, Kachidoki, and Kiwami when used in a regular Sengoku Driver, even replacing a Rider Indicator with a Genesis Core to attach Energy Lockseeds, can easily defeat Riders with the Genesis Driver. **However, it should be noted that the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds were not created or anticipated by Ryoma. Also, Takatora and Ryoma have potential to defeat a Suika Arms Rider. It is also possible for a user with a Sengoku Driver and a standard Lockseed to close the gap between a Rider with a Genesis Driver. However, it all depends on the experience of both users. *Every Rider that uses a Genesis Driver (with the exception of Alfred) is or was an employee of Yggdrasill or a member of Team Baron. *Unlike the Sengoku Driver, Genesis Drivers don't have Rider Indicators nor do they possess the DNA-locked mechanism, which means that multiple people can use a single Genesis Driver, as demonstrated by Mitsuzane Kureshima, who uses his brother's Genesis Driver, and later by Yoko Minato, who uses that of her boss's. The Genetic Ride Wear suits appear to be programmed into the Lockseeds themselves as Yoko Minato transforms into Marika despite using Ryoma's Driver with her Peach Energy Lockseed. *For whatever reason, Genesis Drivers lack an Au Lait function. *Bizarrely, in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, the Driver can use a Legend Rider-type normal Lockseed for unknown reasons. One reason could be to officially release what the rest of the Heisei Legend Rider Lockseeds' Arms forms would look like. Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Rider Belts Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Transformation Belt